Te Amo
by sinfullysarcastic
Summary: 'Eric blinked back tears, but still managed, "Te amo, Eddie." And for once, seated in the passenger seat of his dad's hot and stuffy car, Eddie didn't say it back.' Failed attempts to glue a relationship that shattered years ago. 'Te Amo' is means 'I Love You' in Latin.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

"DADDY! NO, DON'T LEAVE ME!" A seven year old Edison Sweet howled, tears cascading down his red face as he clutched his dad's leg in a desperate attempt to make him stay. The poor boy began hiccupping, and he held his father's leg harder within his grasp, because right now, this was the only thing he had control of.

Eric sighed before turning to glare at his soon to be ex-wife. They hadn't signed the papers yet, but they had decided yesterday they were going to file a divorce. And now Eric was leaving, leaving Eddie alone. Truthfully, Eric Sweet had been planning to leave in the dark of night, and have Edison's mum answer any questions the boy might have in the morning, when he was long gone.

Erica Miller, Eddie's mum and Eric's ex-wife, glared at him, shaking her head at the slightest. She was disgusted by what she had soon figured out was Eric's plan. Honestly, Eric didn't know why everyone thought he was the bad guy. Was he doing wrong by trying to _avoid _and _prevent _the tears that were sure to come from his son? This shouldn't have happened, he should've been quieter, should've snuck out sooner, and should've done anything to prevent what was happening right now.

It pained Eric. It truly pained him, seeing his seven year old cry, his tiny head with tufts of blond hair, resting on the man's shoe, tiny hands wrapping around his leg in hopes that he wouldn't leave. But Eric knew his son, his son was not a fool. He knew Eddie saw his suitcase, he knew Eddie had noticed that there was nothing of Eric's lingering around the house.

As if he hadn't been there in the first place.

Erica finally stepped in, grabbing Eddie and pulling him up. "Sh, darling. Your daddy's just going to be gone for a while. Mommy's here," she cooed, trying to stop his sobs, but the boy stretched his arms out, wailing as he stared at Eric's leg and then back up at him.

"You're leaving us?" Eddie asked, and his voice was so gentle….so broken….and all Eric wanted to do was say no and wrap him in a hug, tell his son he was going to be there forever, by his side.

"I'm afraid so, son," Eric said, taking Eddie from Erica's arms, and wrapping him in a hug, crouching down low so they were the same height.

"Please don't leave me, daddy," Eddie whispered into Eric's ear, voice still choked with sobs.

Eric squeezed his little boy tighter, "Oh, I wish I didn't have to." He pulled apart from him, "I have to go now, Edison. We'll see each other again," Eric assured, and Eddie nodded, being strong. "I love you," Eric promised, and now, he was the one on the verge of crying, he was going to break down soon.

"_Te amo_," Eric whispered one last time, and Eddie looked up, eyes glistening. Latin. It was Latin, Eric had tried to teach it to him once, but the only phrase Eddie had ever learned was that one: _Te amo_, I love you. Eric whispered it every night before Eddie went to sleep, and Eddie always repeated it to his father.

"_Te amo_, daddy…"

* * *

Eddie didn't know what Eric expected from him when they met at the airport. Sixteen and quite the troublemaker, Eddie was not the same person he used to be. Neglect and abandonment could do that to a person. Eddie obviously held grudges towards his father, leaving him and his mom like that, but more so, wanting to sneak off. Not tell him he was leaving before he actually did.

They weren't on the best terms, and Eddie could tell Eric wasn't all too pleased with him. The innocent seven year old who played on the slide at recess was now the rebel bad boy who pulled pranks and got into fights and got kicked out of too many schools to count on one hand.

"Hello, Edison," Eric said stiffly, holding out his hand for a shake, but Eddie was more perceptive than people thought he was, and he knew Eric was giddy inside. Eddie rolled his eyes, ignoring his father's outstretched arm, and grabbing his own suitcase. Ignoring Eric's tries to help him carry his things, they walked in silence to the man's car.

"Edison!" Eric said, and he was angry now, a cross between that and disappointed. The two had reached his car and put Eddie's things in the trunk- or boot, as Eric called it, which was utterly stupid to Eddie, but he didn't mention it. "Why won't you talk to me? Come now, I haven't seen you in so long, you must have things to tell me!"

"I don't," Eddie said shortly, crossing his arms in a defensive manner as the two settled into the car.

"Edison," Eric said disapprovingly, shaking his head.

"The name's Eddie, alright?"

"Right. Eddie. Sorry." Eric said, stealing a glance at his son. "Well, come on!"

"What do you want me to do, Eric?" Eddie spat. "What? You want me to hug you and shake your hand and all that, pretend like everything's just fine?"

"Can you at least try to make an effort?"

"I already tried, nine years ago," he said bitterly. "Or did you already forget?"

"I would never!" Eric protested, astonished Eddie would even think that. "Edison," he started, before correcting himself. "_Eddie_. Eddie?" Mr. Sweet's voice dropped to an audible whisper as he looked straight ahead, figuring Eddie wasn't going to respond. Eric blinked back tears, but still managed, "_Te amo_, Eddie."

And for once, seated in the passenger seat of his dad's hot and stuffy car, Eddie didn't say it back.


End file.
